Sombras do Passado
by supernaturalfic
Summary: Após os acontecimentos do Natal, com ênfase no relacionamento dos irmãos Winchester
1. Chapter 1

Dois dias haviam se passado desde a noite de Natal.Sam e Dean já tinham resolvido que pegariam a estrada logo depois pra voltarem a ativa.Estava nevando, o que não ajudava Dean a dirigir durante a noite pra chegarem mais rápido em seu destino.Pararam em um hotel qualquer de beira de estrada, ficariam lá até amanhecer e a neve diminuir um pouco.

Sam estava debaixo do chuveiro há alguns minutos, a água quente caia pelas suas costas e escorria pelo seu corpo, ele queria relaxar, queria se sentir melhor, mas simplesmente não a mão na boca e começou a chorar, o choro que começou a se misturar com a água quente que saia do chuveiro, chorou tudo que precisava chorar.Chorou tudo que deveria chorar pela situação que estavam passando.

- Sammy?! - ouviu batidas na porta do banheiro e a voz do irmão.

Tinha perdido a conta de quanto tempo havia passado debaixo do chuveiro, aquele desabafo tinha lhe feito muito bem, mas ainda não tinha conseguido tirar o peso que carregava nas costas, a culpa que sentia pelo irmão ter feito aquele trato por ele.

Tirou a mão da boca e abriu os olhos, assustado. Será que Dean tinha ouvido o choro dele? Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- O que, Dean?

- Vai ficar pra sempre nesse banheiro é? Não sei se está fazendo coisas indevidas ou preparando-se para um casório. Mas bem, qualquer uma das possibilidades é estranha. Apenas noivas demoram tanto tempo pra se arrumar.

- Cala a boca, Dean! Já estou de saída! - esbraveja Sam, tentando ao máximo disfarçar a voz.

- Vamos logo, tem mais gente pra usar o banheiro... - Dean responde, suspirando logo depois.

Aquela realidade tornava-se cada vez mais dificil de ser aceita. Dean morrendo após o período de um ano e deixando sozinho o irmão que sempre protegeu? Tal sacrifício era uma maneira de proteger Sam, mas como morreria em paz sabendo que deixaria seu ente mais querido num mundo que considerava-o uma aberração e desejava vê-lo, acima de tudo, morto? Como num filme, diversas cenas invadem a mente de Dean, num flash único, confuso e, ao mesmo tempo, fácil de entender. As caçadas, os ganhos, as perdas, as pessoas que deixaram para trás... Todos os momentos que passaram, todos os sacrificios que foram obrigados a fazer, será que no final das contas tudo aquilo valeu a pena?

De fato, graças a eles o mundo tornava-se dia após dia um lugar melhor, mas e quanto às suas próprias vidas? Como aceitar tantas mudanças provenientes de atitudes que não traziam nenhum benefício direto a eles? Os irmãos viviam bancando os heróis, com essa história de "salvar vidas de pessoas desconhecidas". O problema era que a vida de herói não servia para Dean. E estava ficando cansado de viver uma vida que não era sua...

- Pronto! Feliz?

- Hã, o quê?! - Dean levanta-se rapidamente, com uma expressão surpresa e assustada. Não viu o tempo passar.

- Haha, o que foi?! Atrapalho o momento "Dean e sua consciência"?

- Não enche, ok? Se me dá licença... - Dean levanta e murmura - Nem sei porquê demorou tanto tempo no banho...

- Espera, Dean! Eu... - Sam não consegue achar as palavras pra expressar verbalmente aquilo que pensava.

- O quê?!

- ... ah, não é nada importante. Vou comprar alguma coisa pra comer aqui por perto.

- Ah, vamos lá Sam, não tente me enganar. Notei há algum tempo que está diferente. Desde a noite de Natal, pra ser mais exato. Vai, desembucha, o que é?

- Já falei, não é nada! - Sam diz isso dirigindo-se a porta que dava acesso a área frontal do hotel.

- Cara, até sua risada tá diferente. Se eu não te conhecesse bem, até falaria que...

- NÃO É NADA, OK? NADA ! - Pra finalizar a frase com o efeito desejado, Sam abre e fecha a porta bruscamente. Estava agindo daquela maneira que Dean temia acima de tudo...

Logo após fechar a porta Sam caminhou com as mãos dentro do casaco, fazia frio naquela época! Era a noite, não sabia onde ele iria encontrar comida, sabia que Dean já estava desconfiando, não poderia continuar daquele jeito, tinha que mudar o seu comportamento.

Caminhou por mais alguns metros, totalmente longe com os seus pensamentos, entrou na recepção do hotel, poderia perguntar ali onde encontraria comida naquela hora da noite.

Logo que colocou os pés dentro do local, um senhor que estava com os pés em cima do balcão abaixou o jornal e colocou o cigarro de lado, olhando pra Sam.

- Boa noite! - Sam disse, meio nervoso. - Me desculpa pela hora... Mas o senhor saberia onde eu poderia encontrar comida? Eu e meu ... - foi interrompido.

- Garoto, nós não servimos nada. Por isso a tarifa do hotel é tão baixa, mas há um posto de gasolina com serviço 24 horas a poucos quilômetros daqui. - ele suspirou.

- 'Você tá de brincadeira?' - pensou Sam. - Oh ok! Obrigado! - ele sorriu levemente, de boca fechada.Não queria andar poucos quilômetros até o posto mais próximo pra conseguir comida.Mas estava faminto!

Deu as costas pro tal senhor e voltou o mesmo caminho que tinha feito há minutos atrás.Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta do quarto de hotel, pra ser sincero ele estava cansado daquela situação toda, ele e Dean mereciam férias!

Abriu a porta e não viu o irmão em nenhum canto do quarto, ouviu o chuveiro ligado, possivelmente Dean ainda estava no banho!Fechou a porta com cuidado e aproximou-se de sua cama, colocou a mochila de lado pra poder colocar as suas pernas em cima da mesma, apoiou a cabeça com as mãos e respirou fundo.

Ficou por alguns minutos daquele jeito, somente perdido em seus pensamentos, seus pensamentos que só envolviam o irmão, o futuro. Tinha que ajudar Dean, devia isso a ele, mas Sam não sabia como fazê-lo.

Ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta e abriu seus olhos rapidamente, assustado. Viu Dean caminhar do banheiro até a sua cama com uma toalha enrrolada no corpo.

- Não foi comprar comida?

- Fui. - respondeu seco.

- E cadê? Não me diga que você comeu tudo, Sam! - debochou e sentou-se na cama, de costas pro irmão.

- Não enche, Dean! - disse rápido. - Não tem comida aqui nesse hotel, o senhor da recepção me disse que a gente iria encontrar em um posto de 24 hrs há quilômetros daqui, você tá afim de dirigir agora?

- E você tá afim de passar fome? - virou-se olhando pro irmão.

- Ok, ok, então vamos!

- Claro. Você dirige! - Diz Dean, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e jogando a chave do carro na direção do irmão.

- Ah, claro, previsível...

Os irmãos seguem em direção da garagem, onde o carro está estacionado. Sam senta-se no banco do motorista enquanto Dean acomoda-se no banco do passageiro. No caminho do quarto até a garagem, nenhum deles proferiu uma palavra sequer. Talvez estavam ambos preocupados com o futuro que esqueciam de viver o presente e, principalmente, o pouco tempo que ainda possuiam juntos. Seguindo até o posto de gasolisa, Dean inicia novamente o assunto que Sam fez questão de encerrar há poucos minutos atrás.

- Sam, quando iremos falar sobre isso?

- Isso o quê? - Sam sabia o que era. Mas evitar era melhor do que lidar com o problema.

- Você está impaciente, nervoso, e não me deixa...

- O QUE, DEAN? - Sam se exalta novamente. - Não deixo você me ajudar? Veja só, estou me sentindo da mesma forma que você se sentiu quando soube que nosso pai morreu para salvar a sua pele. E veja só, você fez o mesmo por mim.

- Eu não acredito que estamos tendo essa conversa de novo... - Dean vira o rosto e passa a observar a paisagem.

- Foi você que tocou no assunto, Dean. O que espera? Que eu diga "obrigado por se sacrificar por mim"? Esqueça! Eu não quero perder todas as pessoas que amo dessa forma...

- O que quer dizer com isso Sam?

- Dean... Nossa mãe morreu por minha causa...

- Ah, isso de novo...

- ... Jess morreu por minha causa. Agora, vou ser obrigado a perder você por um mero descuido meu! Como quer que eu me sinta?

- Como ousa se culpar pela morte delas? - Dean começa a se exaltar também. - Não foi você que puxou o gatilho, Sam! Azazel fez tudo isso...

- Sim, mas fez por minha causa! Se eu não existisse, elas ainda estariam vivas.

- Ah, claro. Lembre-se que tudo o que fez, caso desfeito, poderia mudar a vida de todos nós. Inclusive a minha.

- Pelo menos você estaria vivo, fosse agora, fosse daqui um ano.

- Sam, pare, ok? Um carro poderia nos atingir agora na estrada e poderiamos ambos morrer. A vida é imprevisivel, não sei nem se estarei vivo amanhã! Eu acho qu...

- Veja só, chegamos. Este deve ser o posto. Falamos sobre isso depois. - Sam abre a porta do Impala, deixando a chave no contato do carro, mantendo assim o mesmo ligado. Não pretendia demorar muito tempo no local.

Dean observa o irmão dar a volta no carro e entrar na loja de 24 horas que ficava por ali no posto, a situação não estava boa, os dois estavam nervosos e estressados, Dean sabia que cedo ou mais tarde os dois iriam discutir por causa daquilo.Respirou fundo, cansado, passou as mãos pelos cabelos.Pensou em tudo que estava acontecendo, em tudo que tinha feito pra trazer Sam de volta, não se arrependia, ele não ia conseguir viver um minuto sequer sem o seu irmão. Viu Sam voltando com vários saquinhos de salgadinhos e refrigerantes.Ele entrou no carro em silêncio e deu as coisas nas mãos do irmão.

Sam colocou as mãos na direção e no câmbio e voltou a dirigir, aquela estrada estava vazia e o silêncio no carro era mortal.Virou o rosto pro lado e ficou observando a paisagem, na verdade a única coisa que Dean conseguia ver era a fina neve caindo, a estrada estava escura, não se via nada.

Estacionaram novamente no hotel.Sam desligou e tirou rapidamente a chave do contato.

- Sam, espera! Sam, espera, droga! - Dean disse alterando o tom de voz.

Sam parou o que estava fazendo, ia abrir a porta pra sair de lá o mais rápido possível.Olhou pro irmão e franziu o cenho.O que ele queria? Voltar naquele maldito e torturante assunto? Era dificil pra ele também, era dificil pensar que daqui a uns meses ele não teria ninguém pra protege-lo, ninguém pra compartilhar os seus problemas, ninguém pra ajuda-lo em suas caçadas.Ficou em silêncio esperando o irmão falar.

- É dificil pra você, é dificil pra mim também! - parecia que ele tinha simplesmente lido seus pensamentos.Sam sentiu o coração bater mais forte e os olhos arderem. - E eu sei que você quer fazer alguma coisa pra me salvar, afinal você é meu irmão.Mas você não pode, se você fizer algo você morre, Sammy ! E eu nunca iria me perdoar por isso.

Sam balançou a cabeça positivamente, praticamente sentindo as lágrimas cairem de seus olhos. Olhou pro lado, não queria que o irmão o visse naquela situação. Abriu a porta do carro rapidamente e saiu dali dali o mais rápido que pode, entrou no quarto do hotel e engoliu seco, engoliu o choro, aquela situação não poderia continuar.

Aproximou-se da sua cama e a primeira coisa que fez foi entrar debaixo das cobertas, iria dormir daquele jeito mesmo, não sentia fome, estava enjoado.

Dean permaneceu no carro por mais alguns minutos, sabia que o irmão estava sofrendo, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Saiu do carro com as comidas e entrou no quarto de hotel, viu o quarto todo escuro e Sam já dormindo, achou estranho, mas resolveu não atrapalha-lo. u


	2. Chapter 2

Era de manhã, Dean acordou com o sol entrando pela janela e indo diretamente em seu rosto, fechou os olhos, eles ardiam. Olhou rapidamente pra cama do lado e não viu o irmão deitado lá, respirou fundo e colocou os pés pra fora da cama, tinha que levantar e ir procurar por Sam. Foi até o banheiro e jogou uma água no rosto pra despertar com mais facilidade.

Colocou uma roupa qualquer e saiu do quarto, só viu alguns carros parados por ali e meu Deus como estava frio, tentou esquentar as mãos passando uma pela outra e assoprando, mas não deu muito certo. Decidiu então ir até o seu carro, Sam poderia estar lá.

Caminhou mais um pouco e viu Sam sentado em cima do carro, em cima do capô. Se aproximou.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui fora nesse frio?

Sam simplesmente levantou os olhos e olhou o irmão, tinham alguns jornais nas mãos dele.

- Escolhendo nosso próximo caso ...

- Então é assim que vai ser, huh? - Dean fixa seus olhos em Sam, que não responde nada. - Ok então. O que temos aqui?

- Pelo que vejo, são diversos fatos que, interligados, me fazem concluir que há algo sobrenatural em cada um deles.

- Certo... Mas por que interligalos? Eles possuem um padrão?

- Obviamente... - Sam abre um dos jornais e aponta para a reportagem de destaque do dia. - Vê?

- Oh... Ok, o incêndio na Califórnia. O que tem de sobrenatural com ele?

- Ele devastou seiscentos e sessenta e seis quilômetros, incluindo florestas, casas e indústrias.

- Ah sim... - Dean olha para baixo enquanto alisa o anel que sempre usou no dedo anelar da mão direita.

- O quê?! - Sam se irrita novamente com Dean.

O fato é que Dean não estava confiando tanto no "faro sobrenatural" de Sam. Achava que o irmão estava arranjando casos onde não existia nenhum. Da mesma forma que fez quando soube que seu próprio pai sacrificou-se para salvá-lo. Era tão dificil lidar com aquela dor que necessitava distrair-se. E nada mais eficaz do que uma caçada.

Será que no fim das contas, Sam estava certo sobre a semelhança entre as duas situações? Dean, no fundo de seu coração, sabia que sim...

- Eu apenas não acho que exista algo sobrenatural nisso tudo.

- Haha, acha que sou tão amador a ponto de considerar isto "sobrenatural" por causa do número seiscentos e sessenta e seis? Ok, é o número da besta, mas tem mais...

- Hum... Mostre-me.

Sam adentra o carro e retira do mesmo seu laptop. Tal "ferramenta" já fora util diversas vezes durante as mais diversas caçadas que tiveram. E não seria diferente dessa vez. Sam digita o endereço de um website no nevagador da Internet. Pelo que Dean pôde perceber, tratava-se de um blog, uma página pessoal onde pessoas publicam noticias, fatos e acontecimentos em suas vidas, além de falarem sobre assuntos que gostam. Era óbvio que o dono deste blog adorava falar sobre o sobrenatural. Após carregado, o site exibe diversas imagens de velas, caveiras e instrumentos considerados "perigosos" pelos mais céticos.

- Haha, claro... - Dean sorri sarcasticamente. - Primeiro um jornal local, e agora uma página pessoal de um maluco qualquer. Suas fontes costumavam ser mais confiáveis, Sammy.

- Cala a boca, ok? Leia isso.

Sam aponta para a notícia que lhe interessava, selecionando com o mouse as linhas que Dean deveria ler para convencer-se de que havia sim algo sobrenatural naquilo tudo. Dean, mesmo considerando blogs uma verdadeira perda de tempo, resolve dar um voto de confiança no irmão e começa a ler a notícia. Afinal de contas, ele costumava estar certo. Sempre. Observando a nota apenas com os olhos, o Winchester mais velho percebe que talvez aquilo era o bastante para iniciarem uma investigação.

"Os países da América Latina foram alvos de estranhos acontecimentos. Mortes em massa, terrorismo, assassinatos de ditadores influentes, dentre outros. Além disso, catástrofes naturais vem atingindo certas áreas incomuns. O Brasil, por exemplo, nunca fora alvo de terremotos, porém o país sofreu com um tremor de escala média na região sudeste. A Argentina e o Paraguai viram suas terras arcarem com as conseqüências de um tornado com ventos de nível 5, marcação considerada extremamente alta pelos especialistas. Juntando isso ao incêndio nos Estados Unidos, o Tsunami que devastou diversos países da Ásia e o descongelamento descontrolado das geleiras dos Pólos Norte e Sul, concluimos que o ano de 2007 não pode ser considerado 'dos melhores'... Ou será que estamos sendo alvos de outro tipo de força incompreensível e misteriosa?

Mensagem postada por Ex, as 6:56 p.m. "

- Certo... - Dean desvia o olhar. - Diga ao Diabo que está oito anos atrasado. O mundo deveria ter acabado no ano 2000.

- Ora Dean, nós já caimos na estrada por muito menos. Por favor, vamos ao menos checar. Estou com um pressentimento negativo sobre tudo isso.

- Tem ao menos fontes confiáveis? Não acredito muito nesse tal de "Ex" não...

- Claro, claro... - Sam novamente digita um endereço de website, este bem mais acessado e com maior credibilidade: o CNN International. - Pronto, confia no maior site de notícias do mundo? Tudo isso realmente aconteceu!

- Cara, nós estamos utilizando a CNN como fonte... Fim de carreira. Mas ok, acho que podemos verificar porque esses demônios safadinhos estão manipulando a natureza para conseguir o que querem...

- Quem aqui disse que trata-se de um demônio?

- Bem... Não conheço nenhuma outra criatura capaz de controlar algo tão grandioso.

- De fato. Mas não conhecemos todas as criaturas, ou conhecemos?

- Lógico que não, ninguém conhece todas as criaturas!

- Então, não fale com tanta certeza de ser um demonio.

Dean respirou fundo, iriam brigar novamente.

- Vou pagar a conta e pegar as coisas.

- Pra onde a gente vai? - Sam perguntou vendo o irmão se afastar do carro.

- Pra Califórnia! - respondeu antes que sumisse por completo.

Sam permaneceu sentado no capô do carro com o laptop no colo, respirou fundo e fechou o mesmo.Saiu de cima do carro e dirigiu-se até o banco do motorista, Dean não iria deixar que ele dirigesse tanto então nem pensou em os olhos enquanto esperava o irmão voltar, estava cansado, não tinha dormido muito na noite passada, havia tido vários pesadelos durante a noite. Até quando aquilo iria durar? Aquele sofrimento? Aquele sentimento de angustia? Abriu os olhos assustado com o barulho da porta do velho Impala, viu Dean sentando no banco do motorista.

- Já?

- Já! - foi monossilábico.

Dean ligou o carro e começou a dirigir.Sam ainda estava olhando pro irmão sem reação e não sabia porque.Seria uma longa viagem, então decidiu ficar em silêncio e tentar tirar um cochilo pra ver se compensava a noite passada.Virou o rosto pro lado e começou a olhar a paisagem, o Sol estava nascendo, o horizonte tinha uma cor bonita. Logo começou a sentir os olhos ficarem pesados, estava com sono! Não resistiu.

Acordou com Dean o cutucando no ombro, odiava aquilo!

- O que é? - disse num tom não muito agradável.

- Meio dia, tô parando pra gente comer alguma coisa! - abriu a porta do carro pra sair. - Vai continuar dormindo ai?

Sam não respondeu, coçou os olhos pra ver se realmente acordava.Bocejou e tampou a boca com uma das mãos, abriu a porta do carro pra sair também.Viu o irmão já fora do carro.

- Estamos muito longe?

- Não muito.Há algumas horas de lá.

Os dois entraram no que parecia ser a lanchonete do local.Encontraram uma mesa perto da janela e sentaram-se por ali mesmo.Dean olhou de relance pra Sam, ele estava péssimo!

- Fome? - mostrou-lhe o cardápio.

Sam não pôde deixar de rir do irmão, ao mesmo tempo sentiu um vazio horrível. Como iria viver sem aquilo? Pegou o outro cardápio que repousava sobre a mesa e começou a olhar o menu.

- Acho que eu vou querer um suco de laranja! - Sam dizia enquanto lia o menu.

- Que pobreza! - resmungou.

- O que? - Sam abaixou o cardápio e olhou pra Dean.

- Nada. - foi rápido. - Só um suco de laranja, huh?

- Tô sem fome!

- Que que bom que está aqui uma pessoa que honra a família Winchester!

- Em relação a comida, nem posso pensar em competir com você!

Os dois riram, de um jeito gostoso.De um jeito que não faziam há muito tempo.É como se por breves segundos os dois tivessem se esquecido de tudo que estavam passando e de tudo que iriam passar no futuro.Foram interrompidos pela garçonete que se aproximou da mesa pra anotar os pedidos dos dois.

- Pois não? Posso ajuda-los? - ela era bonita e tinha um sorriso charmoso. Estava com o bloco de notas nas mãos e uma caneta.

-... Oh yeah! - Dean respondeu após algum tempo observando a mulher. - Eu vou querer...

- Eu gostaria de um suco de laranja, só isso por favor! - Sam disse calmamente.

- Ok. - ela anotou o pedido, voltou seu olhar pra Dean. - E você? - sorriu.

- Haha, não sei se pode me dar o que quero. Bem, de momento, eu aceito uma cerveja e... Vejamos... Vocês servem Chesse Bacon aqui?

- Sim senhor... - a garçonete anota o pedido de Dean e distancia-se da mesa para informar o pedido ao cozinheiro.

- Haha, esses seus hábitos nunca vão mudar, vão?

- Como eu te disse, alguém tem que honrar a família, certo Sam? - e o típico sorriso sarcástico brota novamente no rosto de Dean.

- Certo, certo...

Dean fica a observar o pessoal que estava no local enquanto o Sam continua a mexer em seu notebook. Estaria ele tão concentrado na missão ou tentava apenas distrair-se? Dean pensa em tocar no assunto novamente, mas prefere deixar isso pra lá. Não queria chatear o irmão novamente. Logo, apenas faz uma pergunta relacionada ao caso.

- Alguma novidade, Sammy?

- Não, por enquanto não. E é bom que não aconteça nada, né? Não queremos mais desastres e massacres em massa.

- Ah, é bom pra movimentar o mundo um pouco.

- Haha, claro, quem sabe eles conseguem queimar a casa da Paris dessa vez.

- Ah não, pobre coitada, quem dera tivesse uma fortuna pra comprar outra mansão...

Os dois caem na risada. O pedido de ambos chegam enquanto conversavam. Dean come o Cheese Bacon em apenas três mordidas, enquanto Sam toma uma golada e outra de seu suco enquanto verifica sites de notícias internacionais. Após terminarem a refeição, os irmãos levantam-se e dirigem-se até o Impala.

Sam estava com as mãos no bolso da jaqueta, sentiu algo estranho.

- Cadê meu celular? - perguntou ele rapidamente, num tom de preocupação.

- Hã? - Dean parou perto do carro, olhou pro irmão que estava do outro lado do carro.

- Meu celular, ele não esta aqui ! - passou as mãos no bolso de trás da calça jeans que usava.

- Sammy você deve ter perd...

- ... eu não perco coisas, ok? - disse num tom nervoso, estava bravo, irritado, preocupado!

- Hey ! - era uma voz estranha, de mulher. Os dois viraram-se e olharam pra uma loira saindo da lanchonete. Era a garçonete que tinha os atendido há minutos atrás. - Isso é seu? - segurava o celular de Sam nas mãos.

Dean riu levemente, tirando onda do irmão.Ele dizia várias vezes que não perdia coisas.Depois de fuzilar o irmão com um olhar, Sam se aproximou lentamente da garçonete e pegou o celular das mãos dela, meio sem graça.

- Obrigado! - sorriu.

- Que isso, não há de que! Até mais! - ela deu uma última olhada pra Dean que estava encostado no Impala e uma piscadela antes de voltar correndo pra dentro da lanchonete.Sam colocou o celular no bolso e se aproximou do carro em silêncio.

- Sammy você tem que parar com essa mania de perfeição sua! - Dean iria continuar provocando o irmão, adorava isso.Abriu a porta do carro.Sam fez o mesmo.

- Não enche, ok? - ele entrou no carro, sentando-se no banco do passageiro.

Dean deu aquela gargalhada gostosa, como era bom zombar do irmão mais novo! Ligou o carro e começou a dirigir, a viagem não era tão longa, já tinham feito praticamente mais da metade do caminho.Ligou o rádio, porque viajar naquele silêncio era simplesmente torturante.

Algumas horas se passaram, estavam pra chegar em Sam Diego onde a área de queimada do incêndio havia sido maior do que nas outras cidades.

Sam estava com o laptop no colo, olhava alguns dados antes.

- 1.666 resiências foram queimadas! - Sam dizia enquanto olhava o site. - Isso diz algo a você?

- É uma coincidência!

- Ah, Dean! - continuou mexendo. - ... tem mais : ao todo 66 pessoas morreram nesses incêndios.

- Eu tava pensando Sammy, será que a gente vai conhecer o Arnold Schwarzenegger ?

- Dean, é sério!


	3. Chapter 3

- Haha, ok, pretendia conhecer outro tipo de celebridade, se é que me entende...

- Imagine, tem como você ser mais claro? - Sam volta suas atenções ao laptop, que é rapidamente desligado por Dean.Sam

lança um olhar reprovador a Dean. - Que pensa que está fazendo?

- Chega de pesquisas... Hora de agir.

- E o que pretende fazer?

- Ora Sammy, o que sempre fazemos. Vamos procurar por evidências, perguntar pro pessoal, essas coisas.

- E eu pensando que iriamos modernizar nossos métodos após o fim de 2007...

- Haha, certas coisas nunca mudam. Vamos lá.

Dean seguia na frente de Sam. Era incrível como os irmãos não brigavam quando estavam envolvidos em algum caso. Pra dizer

a verdade, até se davam bem. Seria a caçada a única coisa capaz de uni-los daquele jeito? Eles perderam o contato porque Sam

decidiu parar de caçar, e retomaram-no porque Dean pediu auxilio ao irmão em uma caçada. Mas... Não, não podia ser. A

relação devia ser baseada em uma algo maior, grandioso, algo que fazia a diferença.

- Ali... - Dean aponta para uma loja de roupas.

- Ah, claro... Os trajes específicos. Como puder me esquecer?

Os irmãos adentram uma loja de roupas, esta toda tradicional, com produtos utilizados apenas por membros da alta sociedade.

Dean mira os olhos na atendente e segue até mesma como um animal encurralando sua presa. Após retirar o cartão de crédito

do bolso e atingir a mulher com o seu típico sorriso irônico, ele pergunta:

- Pode nos ajudar, senhorita... - Dean busca por um crachá. - Rikins?

- Claro. O que o senhor gostaria...Senhor... ? - parou no final da frase, esperando que ele continuasse.

- Rockwell. - respondeu ele, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela riu levemente e olhou pra Sam, esperando que ele continuasse.Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, Dean deu

um cutucão de leve nele.

- Ei... ai!

- Vocês são... ?

- Sim. - os dois responderam rapidamente, pensando que a palavra que continuaria ali era 'irmãos'.

- ... gays? - ela completou.

- Não. - Dean respondeu.

- Não, não! - Sam completou.

- Não. - Dean.

- Wow não! - Sam.

Ela permaneceu olhando pra eles por alguns instantes, querendo rir, mas se segurou.

- Ok, o que vocês desejam?

- Roupas. - Dean respondeu. - Roupas elegantes!

- Especifico! - a moça respondeu baixo.

- Hã? - Dean.

- Oh nada.Eu vou ajuda-los. - ela sorriu.

Passado algumas horas, os irmãos Winchester já estavam em um hotel.Dean estava no banho há alguns minutos e Sam estava

na frente do espelho terminando de se vestir e ajeitando a gravata.Eles finalmente tinham achado um caso, um caso que ia

ajuda-lo a esquecer os problemas que eles deveriam enfrentar.

Ouviu a porta do banheiro sendo aberta e o irmão saindo, o acompanhou com os olhos e depois riu de leve.

- O que é? - Dean perguntou vendo o irmão rir.

- Nada. - respondeu rapidamente. - Dean eu...

Dean pegou a sua roupa que estava em cima da cama, já arrumada.Entrou novamente dentro do banheiro e fechou a porta,

trancando-a.Sam permaneceu lá, em silencio, ele não ia dizer nada, ele só ia pedir desculpas ao irmão pelo comportado

estranho das últimas horas, resolveu esquecer aquele assunto.Terminou de se arrumar rapidamente e sentou-se na cama, Dean

definitivamente iria demorar.

Passado alguns minutos o irmão saiu do banheiro já vestido.

- Sammy... você tem que experimentar melhor essa ducha, sério! Dá pra fazer tudo lá embaixo!

Sam permaneceu olhando pra Dean com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo oq ele estava falando, ou simplesmente não

queria entender.

- Não. - respondeu rápido. - Não, não, não. Não é isso que você tá pensando, não!

- Sei. - Sam riu.

- É sério, passa mais de trinta minutos debaixo da ducha, você sairá de lá renovado!

- Dean, chega desse papo, ok? - Sam foi direto. - Vamos trabalhar? Depois você pensa na ducha!

- Ou... ok! - deu-se por vencido. - Onde nós vamos agora?

- Naquela boate que eu te disse!

Sam e Dean deixam o quarto e vão em direção a garagem do hotel, onde estacionaram o Impala. Após uma viagem rápida de

no máximo dez minutos, os irmãos atingem seu destino: a casa de shows "Golden Lady", uma das mais badaladas boates do

local. Dean logo entra no clima da música eletrônica e das danças, balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro, enquanto Sam,

focado no caso, apenas busca pela pessoa que almejavam encontrar.

- Aliás Sam, quem estamos procurando mesmo?

- São duas pessoas, Dean. A pessoa que organizou o evento e o chefe do corpo de bombeiros que resgatou as vítimas do

incêndio.

- Ah, claro... - Dean rapidamente pega uma taça com champagne de uma bandeja que estava sendo servida por uma bela

garçonete. - Obrigado, baby. - E, obviamente, a típica piscadela.

- É... Vão fazer algum tipo de homenagem ao grupo que trabalhou este específico caso.

- Haha, imagine se fôssemos homenageados todas as vezes que matássemos uma criatura sobrenatural?

- Bem... - Sam sorri. - Eu não teria espaço para as minhas medalhas ganhas nas Olimpiadas de Matemática.

- Oh, ok... Nerd.

- Cale-se! Veja lá, parece ser o tal líder do resgate que te falei.

- Ok, vamos abordá-lo... - Sam olha para Dean com uma expressão de deboche. - Er... Digo, falar com ele. Aliás, qual o nome

dele mesmo?

- É... Hum... - Sam folheia um livreto. - Aqui. Richard Jackson.

- Oh, Michael está por aqui? Cuidado, crianças!

Os irmãos seguem na direção do homem, que estava cercado por repórteres e admiradores. Sem dúvida, fingirem ser

repórteres era uma boa forma de conseguir algumas declarações.

- Por favor senhor Jackson... - Dean se aproxima, empurrando algumas pessoas. - Cara, não acredito que acabei de dizer isso...

- Hã... - Sam assume o lugar do irmão. - Sabe nos dizer qual foi a origem do incêndio?

- Claro... Foi... Foram problemas técnicos na caixa de energia elétrica que fornecia eletricidade a todo o bairro.

- Mas como uma caixa pequena e provida de diversos dispositivos de segurança pode ter causado um incêndio tão grandioso?

- Diversos fatores influenciaram isso e... Ok, próxima pergunta.

- Não senhor, um minuto! - Sam é empurrado para trás pelos outros repórteres, sendo impedido assim de fazer outras

perguntas.

Os reporters empurraram Sam e Dean até eles se distanciarem por completo de Richard.

Não sabiam como iam conseguir alguma coisa, tinha muita gente ali.

- Sammy ... - Dean chamou.Sam o olhou rapidamente. - Eu vou trabalhar do meu jeito, ok? Você continua tentando falar com

o Sr Jackson, eu já volto!

Antes mesmo de Sam reclamar da atitude do irmão, Dean já tinha saído de perto dele, foi pra perto do bar pegar uma

bebida,pra ver se relaxava e entrava de cabeça e com vontade naquele caso. Sam ficou sem reação e parado, resolveu então

esperar alguns minutos, esperar passar aquela bagunça de reporters e assim ele sozinho iria conversar com Richard Jackson.

- Uma caipirinha, por favor! - ele sorriu pro barman que acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

- Ei ! - uma moça disse ao lado dele.Ele olhou rapidamente pra ela, olhou de cima até embaixo, analisando todos os seus

detalhes.Sorriu levemente mordendo o próprio lábio inferior.

- Ei ! - se virou de frente pra ela.

- Meu Deus, como você é bonito!

Já era de madrugada e Sam tinha vindo embora sozinho, desde que Dean havia dito que ia 'trabalhar' do seu jeito tinha

simplesmente sumido da festa.Já Sam tinha ficado lá por mais algumas horas e não descoberto nada.

Andava de um lado pro outro no quarto, já eram quase 4 da manhã e ele não sabia onde o irmão estava.Ligou pro celular

inúmeras vezes e o mesmo estava desligado ou caia na caixa postal, não aguentava mais esperar, iria tomar uma iniciativa se o

irmão não voltasse.

Ouviu a porta do quarto sendo aberta e olhou rapidamente, estava com tanta raiva.Viu Dean entrando no quarto já sem o

paletó, com ele jogado nas costas e a gravata afrouxada.

- Onde você estava? - foi direto.

-... por aí! - aproximou-se de sua cama, sentou-se pra tirar o sapatos.

- Como assim 'por aí' ? Dean, o que tá acontecendo com você? - alterou o tom de voz. - DESDE QUE ... - parou pra tomar

fôlego. - ... DESDE QUE VOCÊ FEZ AQUELE MALDITO PACTO PRA ME SALVAR VOCÊ NÃO É O MESMO, VOCÊ TEM UM

MALDITO COMPORTAMENTO. VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO TÁ NEM AÍ PRA MIM...

- Cala a boca, Sammy! - estava irritado.

- EU NÃO VOU CALAR A BOCA! E VOCÊ PRECISA ME OUVIR! NÓS SEMPRE FOMOS BONS EM CAÇADAS E VOCÊ NUNCA

ME DEIXOU SOZINHO, MAS ME DIZ... SÓ ME EXPLICA, O QUE ACONTECEU NESSA NOITE? POR QUE SIMPLESMENTE EU

FUI IGNORADO PELO MEU IRMÃO?

- Você quer saber a verdade? - o olhou.

Sam estava parado na frente de Dean com os braços levantados.Que pergunta idiota, era o que mais ele queria, a verdade, que

Dean dissesse o que estava acontecendo, o que estava sentindo.

- Quero. - a voz dele saiu falhada por culpa do nervosismo que sentia.

- Eu estava no bar... - passou as mãos pela testa. - ... quando uma mulher chegou e me flertou, a gente conversou e eu

descobri que ela era filha de Richard Jackson.

- Wow. - Sam cruzou os braços e riu ironicamente. - O que você fez?

- Eu... - pausa. - Nós conversamos!

- Só conversaram? E você descobriu alguma coisa?

- Pro seu governo, eu descobri sim... - Dean se levanta, procurando por uma garrafa de água no frigobar. Sim, eles tinham

frigobar no quarto. Pelo jeito os quartos de hotéis na Califórnia são de "outro nível".

- Então me fale!

- Ela... Hum... Ela disse que o pai dela voltou estranho pra casa depois de ter trabalhado neste caso específico.

- Oh, o cara ficou horas apagando chamas, salvando sobreviventes de uma catástrofe sem precedentes, e queria que estivesse

feliz?!

- Não, espertinho.

- ... - Sam faz uma careta no maior estilo "brigas de irmão sem sentido".

- Ele disse a filha que viu uma silhueta estranha dentre as chamas. Um homem com olhos sem vida, cabelos negros e trajando

roupas simples.

- Hum... Entre as chamas? Mas ele não fazia nada?

- Não. Jackson até mandou ele sair de lá porque era perigoso, mas o cara não fez nada. Ficou olhando fixamente para Jackson,

sem falar ou demonstrar nada. E, após um segundo, desapareceu.

- Hum... Estranho. Digo, estranho seria se uma coisa dessas não tivesse aparecido. Ainda acha que estou enganado sobre tudo

isso?

- Obviamente que não. Mas nós descobrimos isso porque eu fiquei fora até as quatro da manhã.

- Claro, é ótimo ficar esperando por você até altas horas, sabendo que este é seu ultimo ano e qualquer coisa poderia ter

acontecido com você.

Silêncio. Aquelas palavras de Sam atingiram Dean diretamente e feriram mais do que um tiro proveniente da Colt, a arma mais

poderosa de todo o mundo. De fato, entendia o que o irmão estava passando, e devia desculpas a ele. Mas não conseguia falar.

Não era típico de Dean. Preferiu apenas ignorar o que fora dito e seguiu para sua cama. Como uma criança, pulou em cima da

mesma e verificou se o colchão era confortável o bastante.

- Woohoo, adoro a Califórnia!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam virou os olhos, na verdade estava de saco cheio daquele comportamento do os olhos e passou as mãos pelo rosto,

cansado.Sentou-se na cama e abaixou o rosto, olhou pro chão e sentiu aquele conhecido nó na garganta.

- Dean ...

O irmão parou de beber a água e olhou pro irmão.Franziu o cenho.

- Esquece! - Sam simplesmente sussurrou e levantou-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se até o banheiro, fechou a porta e trancou a

mesma.Apoiou as mãos na pia, respirou fundo.Sentia os olhos completamente cheios de lágrimas, se os fechasse as lágrimas iriam

escorrer pelo seu rosto.Olhou pro espelho, ele estava com uma expressão péssima!Lavou o rosto e logo depois saiu do quarto, viu

Dean assistindo tv.

- O que foi? - Dean tirou os olhos da tv e olhou pro irmão, que se dirigia até a sua cama.

- Nada! - sussurrou.

- C' mon, Sammy! Alguma coisa aconteceu, o que foi?

- O que você ACHA que aconteceu, Dean? - alterou o tom de voz.

Dean permaneceu olhando pro irmão com uma expressão confusa, ele sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas queria que Sam falasse.Deu

de ombros e fez um biquinho de leve.

- Você ainda tá irritadinho porque eu demorei? Eu tava conseguindo informações pro nosso caso, coisa que você não conseguiu

enquanto ficou lá naquela boate!

- Você ao menos poderia ter me avisado, Dean! - sentou-se na cama, ainda estava bravo.

Dean olhou pra baixo, sabia que o irmão estava certo, sabia que deveria ter ligado e avisado.

Respirou fundo e voltou a olhar pro irmão.

- Eu sei !

Já era quase meio dia quando Sam entrou novamente no quarto de hotel.Tinha saído há algumas horas pra comprar comida e deixado

o irmão dormir, já que ele havia tido uma noite muito agitada.Fechou a porta e aproximou-se da cama, colocou as comidas e os

refrigerantes sobre a mesma e foi abrindo as cortinas, o sol começou a iluminar o local.Sam respirou fundo.

- Hey! Hey...Que merd... é essa? - Dean acordou já irritado com o irmão, o sol batia em seu rosto.

- Good morning, sunshine! - Sam sorriu e aproximou de sua cama, sentando-se.

- Morning? Sam, ainda é de manhã?!

- Meio dia! - ele pegou a latinha de refrigerante e foi abrindo-a.

- Você trouxe o almoço? - Dean sentou-se na cama.

Sam pegou o pacote onde estava o hamburguer e a batata frita de Dean, deu nas mãos dele.

- Wow ! - Dean pegou o lanche sorrindo. - Fala aí, Sammy... somos saudáveis, né? - deu uma mordida e olhou pro irmão.

- Eu não acredito que nós estamos comendo hamburguer uma hora dessa!

- Qual é, Sam? Eu já disse, eu dei a minha alma em troca da sua, eu não me preocupo com colesterol ! - mordeu um outro pedaço do

hamburguer.

- Eu sei, você já disse isso!

- Então, o que faremos hoje?

- Eu pensei em irmos na casa do Richard, quem sabe nós conseguimos descobrir algo vindo dele? Não da filha dele, não que isso não

seja bom...

- Eu fiz aquilo ontem só pensando no trabalho, ok?

- E na sua diversão!

- É, também.

Os dois terminaram de comer rapidamente, Dean praticamente só deu umas quatro mordidas no hamburguer, já Sam era mais lento.Se

arrumaram e dirigiram-se até o Impala pra irem a casa de Richard e tentarem descobrir mais coisas importantes.

Dean dirigiu por alguns minutos, estacionaram em frente a uma casa grande, muito bonito.

- Vamos? - Sam abriu a porta e já foi saindo.

- Ei, Sam. - Dean também saiu do carro e acompanhou o irmão até a porta da casa.

- Que?

Dean ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Err... será que a filha dele tá aí?

Sam arregalou os olhos.

- Eu nem pensei nisso! Nossa, o que vamos fazer?

- O quê?!

- Ai meu Deus, Dean!

Dean rapidamente tocou a campainha.

- O que você pensa que tá fazendo? Você não pode aparecer aqui.

- Porque não? - Dean olhou confuso pro irmão mais novo.

- Ela vai reconhecer você e...

- Ei ! - os dois foram interrompidos pela mesma menina que tinha flertado Dean na boate.Os dois olharam pra ela, rapidamente.

- Ei ! - responderam juntos.

- Você? O que faz aqui?

- Oh, sim, é que... Como vai?

- Bem, e você? - a garota fez um sinal para os garotos entrarem.

- Acho que não vamos entrar, Erica...

- O quê?!

- Marrie? - Dean arregala os olhos.

- Natalie. - Sam diz calmamente.

- Hum... Quem é você?!

- Meu nome é Sam. Prazer em conhecê-la. Lembro vagamente de você na festa. Seu pai comentou coisas sobre você. Como está

orgulhoso da filha por

tudo que ela tem feito.

- Oh! Ele disse isso mesmo?! - a garota parecia surpresa.

- Hum... Sim. Pensei que soubesse.

- Haha, se eu recebesse um dólar por cada discussão que tenho com meu pai, estaria rica. Opa, veja só, agora estou mesmo... - a

garota faz novamente um sinal para os irmãos entrarem, e desta vez aceitam o convite.

- Obrigado, Natalie... - Dean tenta puxar algum assunto após ter esquecido o nome da garota.

- Hmph... De nada. - Foi seca.

- Mas Natalie, diga... Onde está seu pai?!

- Não faço idéia. Nunca sei para onde vai. Trabalhando eu sei que não está.

- Sei... Será que poderia confirmar algumas informações?!

A garota senta-se e pede para uma das empregadas servir chá. Apesar de morar nos Estados Unidos, ela possuia costumes ingleses,

mesmo com a ausência do sotaque.

- Essa casa não parece ser tão grande vista de fora... - Dean diz isso enquanto toma um gole de chá e... CREDO, que bebida horrível.

- E não é mesmo. - Novamente, Natalie foi seca.

- Ok, entendi, você ficou brava porque esqueci seu nome...

- Haha, imagine. É que seu desempenho não foi exemplar, se é que me entende...

- O QUÊ?! - Dean arregala os olhos e logo é interrompido por Sam.

- Senhorita Natalie...

- Apenas Natalie.

- Ok, Natalie... Seu pai realmente viu sombras no meio das chamas?

- Sombras não. Ele viu um corpo, até deu detalhes. Mas não divulgou isso para a impresa. Sabe como é, o pessoal tem medo do

sobrenatural. Aliás, vocês trabalham para qual jornal mesmo?

- O News of the Week. Circulação apenas pelo estado do Kansas. Somos um povo muito mistico, sabe como é.

- Na verdade não... Mas enfim, ele viu um homem que sumiu segundos depois. Estranhíssimo.

-É realmente estranho! - Sam diz isso calmamente.Olhou pro irmão, que permanecia calado durante toda a conversa. - Você saberia me

dizer em que horário o seu pai vai estar aqui? Sabe, pra falarmos diretamente com ele, ao inves de ficarmos te perturbando, com

certeza você deve ter coisas mais importantes pra fazer! - Sam riu.

- Que isso, Sam! - ela riu levemente. - Não há problema algum de responder algumas perguntas!

- Oh, ok! - ele sentiu o rosto corar. - Então, o que ele te disse exatamente?

- O que eu disse pro seu irmão ontem a noite. - olhou rapidamente pra Dean, logo depois voltando o seu olhar pra Sam. - Ele chegou

em casa e comentou de ter visto um homem no meio do fogo, ele pediu pro homem sair mas ele simplesmente não o ouviu, segundos

depois ele sumiu. Mas cá entre nós, isso é impossível, certo? Essas coisas não existem!

- Claro que não, claro que não. - Sam respondeu rapidamente. - Seria um absurdo se existissem! - ele riu.

- Seria uma grande loucura, isso sim! - riram. - Eu vou pegar o número do celular do meu pai, assim você pode ligar pra ele e marcar de

conversar com ele. O que acha? Ou não precisa mais falar com ele?

- Oh não, eu gostaria de falar com o seu pai mesmo! - Sam. - Seria legal se você conseguisse o número pra mim.

- Só um minuto. - ela levantou-se rapidamente e saiu dali, deixando-os a sós.

- Você tá quieto. - Sam olhou pra Dean.

- O que você quer que eu diga? - Dean diz num tom mal humorado.

- Dean se ela disse que o seu desemp...

- ... Sam cala a boca, ok?

Ele então resolveu obedecer, alguns segundos depois Natalie voltou até a sala e entregou um cartão pra Sam, contendo o número do

celular do pai dela.Deu um sorrisinho.

- Aí está, pode dizer que vocês são meus amigos.

- Oh Natalie, muito obrigado! - Sam sorriu e guardou o cartão dentro do bolso.Se levantou. - Nós já vamos indo, não vamos mais tomar

o seu tempo.

- Que isso. - ela sorriu.

Os irmãos se despediram de Natalie e sairam da casa, foram até o Impala.

- Dean, eu tô te estranhando! - foi a primeira coisa que Sam pronunciou quando os dois entraram no carro.

- Qual é o próximo passo? - olhou pro irmão.

Sam decidiu então deixar aquele assunto pra lá.

- Vamos naquela região onde as casas foram queimadas, quem sabe a gente acha alguma coisa.

- Ok. - Dean ligou o motor do carro.

Em poucos minutos estavam estacionando num lugar super pacado e isolado. Parecia que ficava há kilômetros da cidade, mas era

simplesmente ali, dentro de San Diego.Dean estacionou e Sam já foi saindo do carro, estava tudo destruído, queimado.

- Meu Deus. - foi a única coisa que Sam conseguia falar.

- Toma, Sam ! - Dean jogou o EMF, o aparelho que ajudava os irmãos a sentir a presença de algum espirito.Sam pegou o aparelho na

mão e foi caminhando.

Sam entrou num local onde parecia ser uma casa, uma enorme casa.Tudo estava em cinzas e ainda tinham roupas, brinquedos e

aparelhos dos ex- moradores dali.A única coisa que Sam podia sentir era uma enorme tristeza.O que poderia ter causado tudo aquilo?

Seja o que for, os dois iriam matar.

O aparelho começou a aumentar de frequência, isso significava que alguma coisa tinha ali.

- DEAN !!! - Sam gritou.

Dean veio correndo, tropeçando em alguns destroços.

- O que? O que foi?

- Tem alguma coisa aqui, nesse lugar, eu to sentindo uma sensação estranha, uma se eu já conhecesse, entende?

Como se eu já tivesse feito isso antes.

- Ow...é claro, a gente já fez isso antes! - Dean disse rapidamente.

- Não é isso, é como se fosse familiar, entende?

- Na verdade não entendo. Não entendo nada disso. Mas pelo menos sabemos que algo estranho está acontecendo aqui. - Dean segue

em direção do Impala. Não podia lidar com aquilo agora.

- Aonde está indo Dean?

- Sabemos com o que estamos lidando, é um simples espírito, vamos conseguir algumas informações sobre ele.

- Mas... Por que essa pressa? Acho que se ficarmos mais, poderemos encontrar algo.

- Não Sam, é melhor irmos.

- Dean, eu não acho que...

- SAM, POR FAVOR, VAMOS! - Dean se exalta e Sam resolve obedecê-lo.

Os irmãos seguem de volta ao hotel. Sam praticamente se joga em cima da cama enquanto Dean procura pelo telefone de Richard.

Após algum tempo de procura - sempre fora desorganizado, por mais que Sam tentasse arrumar tudo -, ele consegue encontrar o

cartão com o telefone.

- O que vai fazer, Dean?

- Ora, vou ligar pro tal do Richard... Por que pegamos o número afinal?

- Mas podemos ligar depois... Calma...

- Não Sam, eu vou ligar agora. Algum problema com isso?

- Wow, não. - Sam levanta-se e se aproxima do irmão. - Por que tá tão irritado?

- Não estou irritado. Eu apenas... Apenas quero encerrar esse caso de uma vez.

- Hum... - Sam prefere deixar o irmão em paz. - Ok então. Vou tentar dormir um pouco.

- Faça isso.

Sam deitou-se em sua cama e virou-se, ficando de costas para o irmão, ele estava estranho, mas não ia encomoda-lo e ficar fazendo

milhares de perguntas, estava cansado, por isso logo pegou no sono.Dean pegou seu casaco e as chaves do carro e saiu do quarto

de hotel, fechou a porta lentamente para não acordar Sam.Aproximou-se do carro e pegou o cartão com o número de Richard, entrou

no Impala e discou alguns números.

- Alô. - era uma voz masculina.

- Sr Jackson? Meu nome é Jonathan...Jonathan Madds.Eu... eu sou novo na cidade e conheci a sua filha ontem, nos tornamos amigos,

eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor, ela disse que o senhor poderia me indicar um lugar legal pra eu ficar, me estabelecer, sabe

como é. - riu levemente.

- Oh novo na cidade? É estudante?

- Isso mesmo, calouro!

- Hum ok... Eu estou numa lanchonete agora, parei pro almoço.Se quiser vir aqui, nós podemos conversar.

- Me passe o nome que eu estou indo praí.

E então ele passou, logo Dean desligou o celular e partiu em direção a tal lanchonete que tinha combinado com Richard.Em pouco

tempo chegou até o local e o encontrou sentado em uma das mesas perto da janela.Ele se aproximou.

- Sr Jackson?

- Oh sim! Você é o calouro?

- Exatamente. - estendeu a mão, os dois se cumprimentaram. - Obrigado por me atender, eu tava realmente precisando conversar com

alguém que conhecesse bem essa cidade, é duro ser novo.

- Eu sei como é. - ele riu. - Então, gostaria de pedir alguma coisa?

- Não, eu tô bem.

- O que gostaria de saber, Jonathan?

- Antes de vir pra cá, eu fiquei sabendo do incêndio, foi uma tragédia.O que realmente aconteceu lá?

- Isso vai ficar entre nós?

- Mas é claro.

- Eu realmente não sei. - ele bebeu um gole da cerveja. - Eu ... devo ter visto coisas.

- Que tipo de coisas? - Dean perguntou lentamente.

- Eu estava apagando o fogo juntamente com a minha equipe e eu vi alguém, um homem. E ele não parecia estar sofrendo, eu

simplesmente gritei e pedi pra ele sair de lá, pra sua própria segurança, mas ele não ouviu.Segundos depois, ele sumiu. Eu por

exemplo acho que isso é coisa da minha cabeça, porque fantasmas não existem.

- Eu concordo, mas alguém mais viu esse rapaz? Ou só o senhor?

- Só eu!

Dean respirou fundo e olhou pro lado, como se estivesse pensando.

- Mas vamos falar de coisas boas, certo? Você é novato aqui, tem que saber que a cidade é maravilhosa, apesar dessas coisas ruins

que aconteceram há semanas atrás.

Sam tinha acabado de cair da cama, tinha tido um pesadelo simplesmente horrível.Os seus olhos estavam fechados e as mãos sobre a

cabeça, doía, doía demais. Dean entrou no quarto e viu o irmão naquela situação, rapidamente correu até ele.

- Sammy! Sammy! - o ajudou a levantar, sentou-o na cama. - O que foi? O que aconteceu? O que você tem?

Sam abriu os olhos e olhou pro irmão com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu a vi.


	5. Chapter 5

-Eu a vi.

- Quem? Quem você viu?

- Eu...

- SAM, POR FAVOR, EU PRECISO SABER! - Dean sente-se incapacitado. Odiava ver o irmão sofrendo daquele jeito,

sabendo que não podia fazer nada para evitar aquilo.

- Nossa mãe... Eu a vi no meu sonho.

- O quê? Mas... Como? Por quê?

- Não sei. - Sam massageia a parte superior da cabeça. - A única coisa que sei é que as visões voltaram... E mais

fortes.

Aquilo foi um baque para Dean. Não, as visões novamente não. Viu a situação, que já era péssima, piorar. Como as

visões voltaram? Azazel estava morto, e qualquer ligação de Sam com demônios fora desfeita. Logo, não existia uma

razão coerente para as visões continuarem a atormentar a mente de Sam. Dean tentava achar uma explicação, mas não

existia nenhuma. Antes, pelo menos, sabia o porquê das visões invadirem a cabeça do irmão. O demônio estava vivo e

para acabar com tudo aquilo, devia matá-lo. Mas agora... O que fazer? Dean não podia lidar com isso. Não agora.

- Haha, acho que você anda assistindo muito Ghost Whisperer. E justo na época que descobrimos que a Jennifer

Love-Hewitt tem estrias e gorduras pelo corpo. Você é todo estranho mesmo, n...

- DEAN, PARE COM ISSO! Por que as visões voltaram? E por que nossa mãe retornou em uma delas?

- Não foi uma visão. Foi apenas um sonho. - Dean dizia aquilo num tom sério e perssuasivo.

- Dean, não foi apenas um sonho... E você sabe disso.

- Sam, estou te dizendo...

- Cara, não tem como ser apenas um sonho...

- SAM, EU JÁ DISSE! - Dean não conseguia encarar o irmão. Aquela expressão de desespero lhe angustiava. Resolve ir

dormir.

- Cara, como você consegue dormir sabendo que...

- Por favor, já é de madrugada, não tenho paciência pra aturar sua crise de Whoopi Goldberg. E aquele filme, "Ghost",

é bem ruinzinho.

- Haha... - Sam ri sarcasticamente. - Típico. As piadas... Está tentando evitar isso, não é? Mas não vai conseguir,

Dean! Os problemas vão persegui-lo até a hora que decidir encará-los de frente.

- E quem disse que sonhos com a mamãe são um problema? Pra mim é algo como "mamãe, salve-me do bicho papão". E

você já passou dos 21, hein.

- Pff... Impossível. Boa noite.

- Finalmente! Boa noite. E por favor, não venha com esse papo de visões quando eu acordar. Sabe como fico mal

humorado pela manhã...

Sam virou na cama de um jeito irritado.Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia.Aquilo não

saia de sua cabeça, aquelas cenas, aquelas imagens que tinha visto na visão, e ele mais do que ninguém sabia que aquilo

tinha sido uma visão.

Por sua vez Dean sentia um aperto horrível em seu peito, era horrível brigar com Sam mas ele simplesmente não tinha

outra escolha.Doía ver o irmão daquele jeito, ele não conseguia suportar.

Logo pegou no sono também, estava cansado e precisava urgentemente dormir nem que fosse uma noite em paz.

Dean acordou no dia seguinte com o barulho do chuveiro, ainda estava se acostumando com a claridade do pés pra fora da cama e pegou o relógio que estava em cima da mesinha de cabiceira, já eram quase 11 da

manhã.Levantou-se e aproximou-se da porta do banheiro.

- Sammy? - chamou, estranhando o silêncio.

- O que ?

- Nada não. - caminhou de volta a cama, sentou-se na mesma e abaixou o rosto e escondeu com as mãos.Ficou daquele

jeito por um longo tempo até ouvir a porta do banheiro sendo aberta, viu seu irmão mais novo saindo já arrumado. -

Porque não me acordou mais cedo?

- Hã? - Sam aproximou-se de sua cama. - Eu acordei agora!

Dean arregalou os olhos.

- Sam Winchester dormindo até depois das 10 da manhã? Meu Deus!

- Não enche, ok? Depois de ontem eu precisava realmente dormir, e dormir bem! - ele sentou-se na cama, ficando de

frente pra Dean.

- É, me too!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, algumas coisas tinham que ser ditas, tinham que ser colocadas em

pratos limpos mas eles não conseguiam.Principalmente Dean, não conseguia expor o que realmente sentia por ter uma

passagem só de ida pro inferno.Respirou fundo e se levantou.

- Eu vou tomar banho, aí a gente sai pra comer. - foi indo em direção ao banheiro.

Sam não respondeu nada, permaneceu em silêncio.Ouviram batidas na porta e se entreolharam.Quem seria? Dean foi até

o seu casaco e pegou a arma, Sam se levantou lentamente e se aproximou da porta.Dean se colocou ao lado dela, quando

abrissem a porta, a pessoa iria ver somente Sam.

Ele abriu a porta.

- Natalie? - estranhou.

Dean rapidamente colocou a arma no cos da calça.Se aproximou de Sam.

- Você realmente não aguenta de saudades, né?

Ela rapidamente correu e abraçou Sam forte.Dean ficou olhando pra aquela cena um tanto quanto confuso.

Sam a abraçou de volta.

- O que foi? - ele sussurrou enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo dela.

- Meu pai. - ela começou a chorar descontrolada.

Os dois se separaram lentamnete.

- O que houve com o seu pai?

- Ele morreu!

Os dois se entreolharam rapidamente.

- Calma, Natalie! - Sam guiou-a até a cama. - Senta e conta pra gente o que aconteceu!

Richard estava sozinho em casa. A filha fora cuidar de assuntos particulares - envolvendo homens, ele pensava - e o

deixara sozinho na residência. Após algum tempo assistindo televisão, decide tomar banho e dormir. O dia fora cheio de

compromissos e entrevistas. Conversou inclusive com aquele garoto, amigo de sua filha, e o achou simpático e inteligente.

Seria um pretendente de Natalie? Se sim, ela provavelmente escolheu alguém certo.

- O que é isso?!

Uma sombra pareceu correr pela sala. Rápida. Mas provavelmente não era nada. Richard já estava com sono. Logo, este

sobe as escadas em direção ao banheiro, passando pelo interruptor que desligava as lâmpadas de toda a sala. Prestes a

desliga-las, ele nota que elas começam a piscar. Estariam falhando? Oh droga, o vendedor disse que durariam pelo

menos três meses. Como já estavam falhando uma semana depois da compra?

- Aquele vendedor fajuto. Impossível confiar... Só pensam em faturar.

Continua a subir as escadas. Trocaria as lâmpadas pela manhã. Passa por dois dormitórios e finalmente chega até o

banheiro. Fica encarando seu reflexo no espelho por um tempo. Típico de homens, huh? A tal sombra surge novamente,

passando por trás dele.

- DROGA, QUE DIABOS É ISSO?

Ah, não, não era nada. E se fosse, o que uma simples sombra poderia fazer? Seu mal era sono... Iria tomar banho

rápido para dormir mais cedo. Richard tira as roupas do corpo e liga o chuveiro. Fica um tempo com o rosto para cima,

com a água quente caindo em cima do mesmo e percorrendo todo seu corpo. Repentinamente, ouve um estranho barulho

vindo do seu quarto. Ah, sua filha chegou... Ah, iria falar com ela agora. Sentia a mesma distante, além de mal vê-la

durante o dia, devido a essas constantes saídas misteriosas. Logo, desliga o chuveiro e enrola a toalha em volta da

cintura. Segue em direção ao quarto da garota e não encontra ninguém. Ora, o que era esse barulho então?

- Será um... Ladrão? Não, não pode ser. Meus dispositivos de segurança teriam me alertado. Deve ser outra coisa...

Ou então foi o vento. Isso, foi o vento. Preciso dormir...

Vai em direção ao próprio quarto e procura pelo pijama. Logo sente uma dor intensa no corpo, mas precisamente na

região superior da cabeça. Aquela dor era forte... Da cabeça, passa a atingir o corpo inteiro. É atingido por uma

repentina fraqueza, perde o equilíbrio e cai em cima da cama. Com a vista turva, consegue ver um homem a sua frente.

Ao seu lado, sangue. Muito sangue. Iria morrer? Não, não podia. A filha ficaria sozinha... Ela não conseguiria lidar com

toda aquela situação. Não poderia tomar conta de si mesma... Uma lágrima escorre de seu rosto. Abandonar tudo

aquilo... Simplesmente não estava pronto para aquilo.

- Você... Eu... me lembro. P... Por... Por quê? Eu tentei salvá-lo... Argh.

Escuridão.

- E foi assim... Foi assim que ele morreu. - Natalie diz, entre um soluço e outro.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam.Sam se sentia tão mal por Natalie, vendo ela sofrer daquele jeito.

Dean se aproximou do frigobar, pegou uma cerveja.Voltou pra próximo de Natalie e do irmão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? - Sam sussurrou, querendo passar aquela calma pra ela.

- Como assim vai ficar tudo bem, Sam? - ela alterou um pouco o tom de voz. - Meu pai morreu!

-Eu sei, mas... - ele foi interrompido por Dean.

-Bebe um pouco que você vai melhorar! - abriu a garrafa de cerveja e entregou pra ela.

Ela olhou pra garrafa que estava em suas mãos.Tomou um gole.

- Nós precisamos te contar uma coisa! - Sam começou.

- O que? - ela perguntou rapidamente, curiosa.

- O que? O q...Sam? - Dean olhou pra ele meio nervoso. - O que você pensa que tá fazendo? - sussurrou.

- Ela merece saber da verdade, é algo que envolve a morte do pai dela!

- Não, regra número 1 da família Winchester: 'Nós fazemos o que fazemos e não contamos a verdade!'

- Dean ... - Sam apelou, olhando pro irmão.

- Não me olha com essa cara!

- Do que vocês tão falando? - Natalie estava confusa.

- Nada. - Dean riu nervoso. - Ele é louco.

- Vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa, né? - voltou a chorar.

- Viu o que você fez, Sam? - Dean sentou-se ao lado da Natalie na cama.

- Não, ele não fez nada! - Natalie se levantou rapidamente, gritando. - Sam... ! - o olhou. - Você não precisa

obedecer as ordens do seu irmão, me diga o que tá acontecendo.

Sam hesitou por alguns segundos, não sabia realmente o que fazer. Natalie tinha direitos de saber, porque o que eles

estavam caçando provavelmente envolvia o pai dela, era isso que tinha o matado, ele e Dean sabiam disso, tinham

certeza.Ele olhou pro irmão por breves segundos, mas Dean desviou o olhar.

- Dean ela precisa saber! - insistiu.

- Você quem sabe, Sam!

Por aquele tom de voz, Sam sabia que o irmão estava irritado, respirou fundo e tomou a decisão sozinho, iria contar.

Apontou a cama pra que Natalie sentasse novamente, ela precisava estar sentada pra ouvir toda aquela coisa que ela

acharia uma loucura imensa.

- Eu e o Dean... nós somos irmãos... nós somos caçadores.Caçamos coisas sobrenaturais.

Ela permanecia quieta e olhando fixamente pra Sam, era dificil entender tudo aquilo.

- ... e há dois dias atrás eu estava lendo o jornal e vi sobre os incêndios no estado da California, vi que era o nosso

tipo de trabalho.Eu disse pro Dean e nós resolvemos vir pra cá. E desde então nós estamos tentando descobrir coisas

relacionadas a esse incêndio, nós já fomos até as residências que foram queimadas e .. tudo indica que foi um demonio

que fez tudo isso.

Natalie olhou pro chão querendo colocar 'as idéias no lugar'.Respirou fundo.

- Demonio? O que o meu pai viu foi um demonio?

- Provavelmente.Não temos outra explicação pra isso. - Sam respirou fundo. - Natalie... Nós precisamos da sua ajuda,

com a sua ajuda nós vamos matar esse demonio, nós vamos matar o assassino do seu pai!

Natalie rapidamente olhou pra Dean que estava sentado ao seu lado prestando atenção na conversa.

- Você dormiu comigo só pra saber das coisas do incêndio?


End file.
